


Rationing

by Urdnot Wrecks (touchstone2015)



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchstone2015/pseuds/Urdnot%20Wrecks
Summary: This is my “lore” piece for the “Cuisine” part of the zine “Hello Earth? This is Mars...”; it was originally untitled.I’d never written in a “historical” style before, and found it very interesting: you need to pass on a lot of information quite briefly, but not send the reader to sleep!  I gained a completely new respect for writers of histories from this short piece.





	Rationing

Aurora’s recapture of Greenhope, and its associated hydroponics facility, was a serious blow to Abundance, and perhaps a critical stage in Viktor Watcher’s downfall. The loss of the facility could not be publicly acknowledged, but the ensuing food shortages made it obvious to every Abundancean that some major setback had occurred. The Ministry of Food announced that supplies were being redirected to front-line troops who were near to victory; but this was widely disbelieved.

Rationing was introduced almost immediately, and for a while provided adequate food and kept the population calm. But as rations were reduced to a bare minimum, and then reduced again, the mood changed. Demonstrations by the starving were ruthlessly suppressed, but this did nothing to quell the febrile atmosphere.

In these desperate times, a few inexperienced city dwellers tried their hand at seeking food in the desert. But the naive were very much at risk from solar radiation, thirst, and the attacks of raiders and wildlife. After several tragic and widely-known fatalities, the Corporation decreed the desert a forbidden zone.

But the city populations were now so desperate for food that the ban was often flouted. People with experience, luck and the right equipment could find adequate food in the desert; and individuals, or sometimes teams, who were successful hunters could prosper by selling their food. But the general population continued to starve.

Joanna Scribe and Scholarship Brooks, “History of the Martian Corporation War”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my “lore” piece for the “Cuisine” part of the zine “Hello Earth? This is Mars...”; it was originally untitled.
> 
> I’d never written in a “historical” style before, and found it very interesting: you need to pass on a lot of information quite briefly, but not send the reader to sleep! I gained a completely new respect for writers of histories from this short piece.


End file.
